Histoires de jalousie
by Elise-rose-cullen
Summary: La jalousie amoureuse peut empoisonner l'histoire d'un couple mais sans jalousie le doute s'installe, les questions se pose et plus rien ne se contrôle. La confiance et l'amour font que la jalousie n'a pas besoin d'être un danger, elle a sa petite place dans le couple. Il ne faute juste pas la laisser prendre toute la place. Parfois, elle peut même être aphrodisiaque. Plusieurs OS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, l'histoire appartient à ma petite tête insomniaque

 **Résumer** : La jalousie amoureuse peut empoisonner l'histoire d'un couple mais sans jalousie le doute s'installe, les questions se pose et plus rien ne se contrôle. La confiance et l'amour font que la jalousie n'a pas besoin d'être un danger, elle a sa petite place dans le couple. Il ne faute juste pas la laisser prendre toute la place.

 **NDA** : Quand je ne peux pas dormir, c'est ce qui arrive… Ayez de l'indulgence, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce couple. La jalousie est un thème qui me passionne en ce moment. Cette OS sera peut-être accompagner d'autre sur le même couple. - Je met rating M au cas où si un jour je poste une autre histoire plus hot-

Si certains d'entre vous avez des idées de scènes de jalousie n'hésitez pas à me le dire, sans doute une histoire (OS) en naîtra.

Bonne lecture

 _ **DEREK**_

 _ **JALOUSIE**_

Stiles disait n'être jamais jaloux avec beaucoup trop d'arrogance d'après lui et cela le mettait en rogne. Juste parce qu'il n'avait pu contrôler sa jalousie quand une petite serveuse blonde au Diner avait dragué sans retenue et sans discrétion son homme, son stiles, ne valait pas les remontrances que celui-ci lui avait donné à coup de : _« Moi, je te fais confiance ! » « Tu ne crois pas en notre couple comme je le fais… » « Je ne peux pas croire que t'ai osé grogner sur cette pauvre serveuse innocente » « A ce stade, tu veux que je porte une laisse avec ton nom ou tu préfères faire pipi sur moi ?! » « Je ne serais jamais jaloux dans notre couple ! Je te fais confiance Derek ! Connais-tu seulement ce mot ?! »_

C'était injuste et blessant. Cela faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait déjà fait des crises de jalousie mais peut être que cette fois c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Pourtant, il ne regrettait pas, pour lui c'était justifié, il l'aimait son Stiles.

Être jaloux représenter une marque d'affection pour lui, cela montrer à quel point il tenait à lui et à quel point il ne voulait surtout pas le perdre. Perdre Stiles était devenu sa plus grande peur. Peur transformé en souffrance après avoir entendu la dernière phrase de Stiles avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui : _« Je ne supporte plus ta jalousie »_.

Sa jalousie faisait quasiment partie de lui, et surtout de son loup. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que son homme ne le supporter plus ? Il voulait le quitter ? Sa le bouffait de l'intérieur et un sentiment de colère n'arrivait pas à le quitter. Toute cette situation et surtout, cette journée et cette nuit passer seul dans son loft l'avait fait beaucoup réfléchir, se poser des questions. Il venait seulement de capter quelque chose, son cerveau venait de faire tilt, une sorte de sonnette d'alarme venait d'être enclencher en lui. Stiles n'avait jamais montré de la jalousie.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Stiles le considérer comme acquis ? Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de se battre à chaque instant pour le garder… Cette pensé tourna en rond dans sa tête durant de très longues heures, le rendant presque fou. Une rancune tenace s'installer doucement en lui, blesser dans son cœur qu'il avait avec beaucoup de peur confié à Stiles, il prit une décision. Stiles allé comprendre ce que voulait dire ressentir de la jalousie **.** Avant de se coucher, il envoya un sms à son petit-ami.

 **« Plus de jalousie. C'est ce que tu veux. J'ai compris. »**

Il reçut très vite en retour une réponse.

 **« Merci SourWolf. Bonne nuit. Je t'appel demain. XO »**

Au fil des jours Stiles va très rapidement découvrir ce qu'est la rancune et la vengeance d'un petit-ami emplit de doute.

 **Quatre jours plus tard**

Comme il le lui avait écrit, Stiles lui téléphona tôt le lendemain matin ainsi que l'après-midi et de bien nombreuse fois le soir. C'était simple, Derek ne répondait pas. Cela ne le rendait aucunement heureux à chaque sonnerie, il se précipitait sur son portable et le garder en main jusqu'à la fin de l'appel. Avant de se coucher, il avait simplement coupé la sonnerie sans un regard aux dix appels manqués.

Le deuxième jour, il mit son portable en mode « ne pas déranger » pour Stiles afin qu'il tombe directement sur la messagerie. Il passa sa journée tranquillement, il reçut la visite de son oncle Peter et de sa sœur Cora, parla un moment au téléphone avec Isaac. Il hésita à parler de sa situation mais pris la décision de ne pas le faire. En fin de soirée dans son lit, il eut enfin le courage de lire les 17 sms de Stiles. Il ne se préoccupa pas de message vocaux, il n'y en aurait pas, Stiles détesté ça, ce n'était jamais assez long pour lui.

 **"SourWolf ? »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? »**

 **« Répond ?! »**

 **« Ou es-tu ? »**

 **« J'aime pas ça ! du tout ! »**

 **«Derek ...? »**

 **« Rappel stp 3 »**

 **« Je deviens dingue répond »**

 **« Je m'inquiète ça fait deux jours Derek ! »**

 **« Je deviens parano, je m'imagine pleins de bad bad scénarios ! appel moi stp »**

 **« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je crois pas méritai un silence radio »**

 **« Très bien ! Alors ne me répond pas ! »**

 **« Je peux pas tenir Derek répond moi … »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

 **« Tu m'en veux ? »**

 **« Si c'est un jeu ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! »**

 **« J'ai appelé tout le monde ! Peter et Cora ton vu ! Tu as eu Isaac au téléphone ! Il n'y a que moi à qui tu ne réponds pas… »**

Il ne teint plus et réenclencha son portable, pour cette journée 21 appels manqué s'affichaient. Il appela Stiles et raccrocha deux secondes après. Pour ne pas être tenté il éteignit son téléphone et se coucha.

Le troisième jour devint compliqué, Stiles n'appela que deux fois et quelques heures après ce fut un déluge d'appels. Tout le monde s'y mit. Il ne décrocha pas, il savait que Stiles leur avait parlé et il n'abandonner pas facilement, il pouvait très bien utiliser le portable de quelqu'un d'autre. Derek ne voulait pas prendre le risque. Il avait besoin de savoir si Stiles avait envie de se battre pour lui. En fin d'après-midi, il entendit quelqu'un approcher et frapper à sa porte, il savait que c'était lui.

 _« Derek ouvre moi… »_

Il s'adossa à la porte pouvant sentir son odeur si proche, il allait craquer.

 _« Je sais que tu es là. J'ai vu ta voiture. »_

Il lui manquer tellement mais il ne pouvait oublier ces doutes. Il ne pouvait cesser de penser qu'il l'aimait plus que Stiles ne l'aimait.

 _« Je ne comprends pas.»_

Il prit son portable et lui envoya un sms.

 **« J'ai compris… »**

« Tu me quitte ? »

A ces mots, il laissa aller des larmes.

 _« Je t'aime »_

Vraiment ? Il entendit les pas de Stiles s'éloigner. Au bout d'une heure, il prit ses clés, s'installa dans sa voiture et s'en alla loin. Il se retrouva sur une plage, c'était l'hiver alors il n'y avait quasi personne. C'est en regardant la mer qu'il décida préférer mener une vie avec Stiles qui ne l'aimait pas autant que lui plutôt que sans aucun Stiles dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait rester plus loin de lui encore longtemps. Il rentra chez lui et se coucha ayant en tête de revoir Stiles dès le lendemain.

Aujourd'hui, Derek arriva chez Stiles en début de soirée sans l'avoir prévenu, il savait qu'il était là à son odeur, odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Il remarqua aussi l'absence du Shérif qui devait travailler ce soir. Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, il fut surpris que celle-ci s'ouvre avant qu'il est frappé, il n'avait même pas entendu les pas courir tellement il était concentré sur l'odeur de Stiles. Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir son visage et le senti tout autour de lui, dans ses bras. Son chez lui.

En entrant dans le salon, il entendait la voix de Stiles qui exploser dans de multiples questions. Il s'assit simplement sur le canapé, son petit-ami s'installant près de lui.

 _« Tu m'en veux, c'est ça ? C'est à cause de notre dispute ? Je suis désolé d'avoir été un connard. »_

Derek fronça les sourcils curieux.

 _« J'ai parlé à Scott de tout ça, il m'a dit que j'avais sans doute était un peu loin mais tu avoueras que tu es bien trop jaloux. »_

Derek pensa qu'il sous-estimera moins l'intelligence de Scott et cette histoire de jalousie devenait pesante ou peut-être est-ce lui qui en avait fait une trop grosse histoire mais il ne pouvait pas juste oublier.

 _« Stiles, tu m'as dit « Moi, je te fais confiance. » et pas une seule fois tu ne m'as laissé te répondre »_

 _« Dis-moi.. »_

 _« Moi, je t'aime. »_

 _« Je t'aime aussi Derek ! »_

 _« Ma jalousie fais partie de moi, je pensais qu'elle te prouvait que je me bats chaque instant pour ne jamais te perdre, si tu ne la supporte plus, tu ne me supporte plus. Pour moi, mon comportement jaloux est une marque de mon amour pour toi. C'est après la dispute que je me suis rendu compte que tu n'avais jamais était jaloux avec moi. J'ai eu mal Stiles. »_

Un silence les enveloppa pour un moment.

 _« Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre Derek. Je ne pourrais jamais ne pas te supporter. Je t'aime si fort que ça fait mal. J'ai une telle confiance en toi qu'une jalousie deviens impossible pour moi. »_

Derek sorti son portable pour avoir quelque chose à faire de ses mains se sentant gêné de se livrer autant.

 _« J'aimerais avoir le sentiment que tu te batte pour me garder à toi… »_

 _«Derek ...»_

Il attrapa la main de Stiles pour le couper.

 _« Tu veux bien que l'on passe à autre chose ? »_

 _« Mais je ne veux pas que tu crois être sans importance pour moi. Je t'aime »_

 _« Je sais. Stiles ne crois plus que je vais te quitter, je n'en serai jamais capable. »_

 _« Tu ne donner plus de nouvelle alors… »_

 _« Je sais. J'étais en colère et j'avais besoin de temps »_

 _« Plus jamais aussi longtemps. Je suis qu'un con, sois jaloux autant que tu le veux. Tu me manquer. »_

 _« Toi aussi. »_

Dans la soirée, Derek parla beaucoup par sms avec sa sœur et un peu tout le monde, histoire de tous les rassuré ne prêtant attention à ce qu'avait mis Stiles à la télé qu'une fois sur deux.

 _« A qui tu parles ? »_

 _« Personne en particulier… »_

En restant évasif, il n'avait aucune arrière pensé, c'était juste sa façon d'être et il savait Stiles le connaître par cœur. Il ne remarqua alors pas son Stiles se ronger l'ongle en lui jetant des coups d'œil, il ne remarqua pas qu'il s'était rapproché de lui sur le canapé, il ne remarqua pas son regard mais surtout il ne remarqua pas ses essai pour voir à qui il parlait.

Au fond, le plus important, c'est quand il laissa son portable sur la table pour aller au toilette et qu'en entendant le mouvement brusque de Stiles, Derek le surpris attrapant son portable et fouillant distinctement ses messages. N'importe qui aurait crié, Stiles aurait crié mais Derek se sentait juste si foutrement soulagé. Il ne savait pas si c'était la première fois que Stiles faisait ça mais juste pour être sûr, il saura être à l'affut du moindre geste maintenant.

Stiles pouvait toujours crier haut et fort ne jamais être jaloux, ce n'était pas grave.  
Son homme fouinait. Son homme était inconsciemment jaloux.

Derek garderais son secret.

* * *

 **Laisser votre avis si vous avez envie ça m'intéresse vraiment et aussi si vous avez des idées de scène de jalousie ;) A bientôt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, l'histoire appartient à ma petite tête insomniaque

 **Résumer** : La possessivité est une souffrance qui entraîne à imaginer tout ce qui peut se passer derrière son dos, elle est l'une des composantes de l'amour et s'accompagne toujours d'un soupçon de jalousie.

 **NDA** : J'aime Derek en Alpha dans mes histoires. Si certains d'entre vous avez des idées de scènes de jalousie n'hésitez pas à me le dire, sans doute une histoire (OS) en naîtra.

 **Guest Stereks-fan** : J'ai essayé ta proposition et voilà. J'espère que tu va lire et aimé. Douce possessivité en force pour cette OS.

Bonne lecture tout le monde

 **PAS TOUCHE**

Tout le monde était fourré chez Derek en ce samedi soir, le plan était de passer un moment juste entre eux et incroyable mais vrai Derek n'était pas content du tout même si son homme était avec lui.

Il n'était pas content mais se sentait aussi carrément outré que l'instigateur de cette soirée soit son propre petit-ami et ça tout le monde le savait déjà. Tout le monde incluez Stiles, le dit petit-ami, Cora, Peter, Isaac, Scott, Lydia, Liam, Mason et surtout le détestable Jason nouveau venue de la meute, tout ça à cause du dérapage alcoolisé d'aconit de Peter.

Détestable et même plus que ça du point de vue de Derek, oui il était peut-être vrai qu'il soit le seul à le détesté, pour la simple et justifié raison que Stiles l'apprécié beaucoup trop. Depuis qu'il faisait partie de la bande, ils trainaient souvent ensemble, riait ensemble mais Derek avec son odorat avait récemment compris que Jason passait souvent chez Stiles le soir. Il les avait surpris, oui il espionnait, mangeant une pizza ensemble et parlant avec animation. Ce qui l'avait mis en rogne, c'est voir ce petit con poser sa main sur celle de son petit-ami mais surtout Stiles ne l'avait pas retiré. A force de jouer avec le feu, ils avaient réveillé la bête.

Il avait confiance en Stiles, il savait que jamais il ne le tromperait mais il n'était pas à l'abri de se faire quitter pour cette imbécile qui allait vite comprendre que l'on n'empiète pas sur le territoire d'un Hale.

Ils étaient tous au centre de la pièce, certains sur les deux seule canapés et les autres assis sur le sol. D'un côté une partie de carte se développer et de l'autre une discussion fort animé. De son perchoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine, il avait une vue d'ensemble de tout ce petit monde et aussi pour surveillé attentivement ce pauvre con. Il sauta habillement de son comptoir et alla s'assoir près de Stiles l'attirant contre son torse sans oublier une seconde d'envoyer son plus beau regard noir à Jason. Son message était claire : Stiles est à lui.

 _« Je propose un jeu, intervint Lydia. »_

Chacun se regarde avec de la pitié, tout le monde le sait, Lydia est vicieuse mais surtout, personne ne refuse quelque chose à Lydia Martin.

 _« Le jeu de la bouteille. »_

Lydia arrête toute protestation d'un geste de la main. C'est unanime, tout le monde la ferme.

 _« Pas de non. Se sera drôle vous allez voir. Aller ! »_

Tous en rond sur le tapis comme des enfants, chacun regarder cette bouteille au milieu comme si elle allait les attaqués. Lydia et Cora l'une à côté de l'autre se marrer bien de la tronche des garçons. Les couples étaient Cora/Isaac et Derek/Stiles. L'amusement pouvait commencer.

 _« Celui qui tourne la bouteille sera celui sur qui c'est tombé juste avant. Je commence »_

Cela n'étonna personne et surtout personne à part Lydia ne voulait commencer. Les baisers ne devaient durer pas plus d'une minute entière. Pas moins, pas plus. Derek n'était pas vraiment dedans, il essayait surtout de faire rentrer ses griffes, de calmer son loup, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre que lui embrasser Stiles. Il allait exploser si Jason le faisait. Il sentait une certaine satisfaction venir de Stiles et cela l'énerver en plus. Cherchait-il à le rendre jaloux ?

Lydia fit tourner la bouteille et elle tomba sur Mason. L'un comme l'autre eut l'air un peu déçu mais joua le jeu. Baiser platonique d'une minute et Mason relança la bouteille plus enthousiaste.

Cette bouteille devenait pour lui une vraie source de stress, il en venait à prier tous les dieux à sa connaissance qu'elle ne tombe pas sur Stiles. Cela tomba pour Isaac, Cora ne sans soucia pas, il n'était pas gay. Isaac étant à côté de lui, Derek assista de près mais surtout se senti très gêner de voir le regard de Mason braquer sur lui en embrassant sauvagement le pauvre Isaac. Avait-il des vues sur lui ? Sans doute n'était-il qu'un fantasme. Stiles râlait souvent que beaucoup trop de garçon le regarder.

Isaac retourna la bouteille qui tomba sur sa petite-ami, Cora se révéla très enthousiaste de montrer ses performances, roulage de pelle en règle. Derek grogna, faut pas oublier qu'elle était sa petite sœur, tout cela devenait ridicule.

Cora tomba sur Liam qui lui retomba sur Mason, cala se révéla très gênant pour les deux, personne ne se retint de rire. Mason tomba sur Scott qui tomba sur Derek. L'un comme l'autre dégouter. C'était ridicule.

La bouteille choisi Mason, il sautilla presque et Derek se déclara officiellement maudit mais très satisfait de sentir Stiles tendu. A la fin, Derek pouvait jurer que Mason avait essayé de lui mettre la langue. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, Derek allait exploser.

Mason à Cora, Cora à Liam, Liam à Scott et ce qui allait devenir mythique fut l'instant où la bouteille tomba sur Peter. Scott fut rattrapé par Cora, sa fuite échouer. Ce baiser restera à jamais dans les mémoires, des photos fut prise et Isaac et Lydia mirent dix minutes à calmer leurs fou rire. Scott n'était pas content mais pas du tout.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand le coup du sort fit que Peter tomba sur sa nièce. Multiples excuses sortirent de leurs bouches mais les règles étaient les règles.

Leurs têtes valaient de l'or. Derek pris la photo cette fois-ci.

Son sourire disparu rapidement quand Cora tomba sur Stiles, cela ne lui fit rien. Ce qui le déranger, c'est que Stiles allait tourner la bouteille et comme si c'était écrit, Derek sentait le danger approcher de seconde en seconde.

Ses mains tremblait en regardant Stiles tourner la bouteille. Son loup devenait intenable, la migraine arrivée comme son loup hurler. Destin tragique était marqué sur son front lorsque la bouteille s'arrêta pour Jason qui eut, oh pauvre de lui, un sourire satisfait. Derek allait le déchiqueter.

Au moment où Stiles s'approcha de Jason, Derek laisser échapper son grognement et attrapa le bras de Stiles, celui-ci le regarda curieux, ce qui le rendit que plus furieux.

 _« Non »_

 _« Derek ? »_

Les loups de la pièce sentaient enfin à quel point Derek était sur le point de craquer. Chaque loup fut sur le qui-vive sentant les problèmes arrivaient.

 _« Je ne veux pas que tu l'embrasse, dit Derek d'une voix sourde, il retenait son loup. »_

 _« Ce n'est qu'un jeu. »_

Stiles s'arracha à la poigne de son homme et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Jason. Derek ferma les yeux, enfonça ses griffes dans ses paumes, un jeu Stiles ? Un jeu ? Alors jouons.

Après cela, un silence morbide s'éternisa. Cora fixait son frère, allait-il explosé ? Pourquoi Stiles ne l'avait pas écouter ? Lydia claqua ses mains pour attirer l'attention.

 _« Je ne sais pas vous mais un fort remontant serait parfait. »_

Comme un top départ, tout le monde se dispersa. Derek se leva sans un regard pour Stiles qui ne comprenait sa réaction, il n'éprouvait rien pour Jason, il ne le trouvait même pas attirant. Il aimait quand son loup devenait jaloux mais aux regards de Cora et Scott, il avait peut-être beaucoup trop merdé.

Allant dans la cuisine, Derek se servit un verre de son cognac, cela ne lui fera pas grand-chose mais au moins le goût fort lui calmera les nerfs. En sentant une présence près de lui, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il ne savait pas avoir fermé si longtemps. Mason l'avait rejoint. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à supporter des avances mais il croisa le regard de Stiles. Il était peut-être possessif mais Stiles était un jaloux maladif.

Derek se rapprocha de Mason sans un regard pour Stiles. Il discuta avec lui une bonne quinzaine de minute. Ce garçon était intelligent, avait beaucoup de répartie, il lui faisait beaucoup pensé à Stiles. Il se retrouva à aimer discuter avec lui mais n'apprécia pas du tout ces avances et ces gestes tactiles.

En jetant un œil à Stiles, il le découvrit en train de jouer au même jeu que lui avec Jason. Stiles lui jetait des coups d'œil plusieurs fois. Il se tourna vers Mason, ce jeu était stupide, tout cela était stupide.

 _« Mason, je suis avec Stiles et je ne compte pas le quitter. J'ai bien compris que tu me voulais mais je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir. Je suis amoureux. »_

Il lui envoya un sourire aussi sincère qu'il en était capable. Mason sembla comprendre, il lui retourna même son sourire sans se sentir blessé.

 _" Je sais. Tu ne peux m'en vouloir d'avoir essayer."_

 _" Je ne t'en veux pas. Je vais rejoindre Stiles."_

Derek s'approcha de Stiles quand le geste de trop arriva. Jason posa sa main sur la hanche de Stiles bien trop près de ses fesses. Il ne laissa pas à Stiles le temps de réagir. Jason fut soulever du sol par le coup et envoyer valser à travers tout le salon. Toutes les conversations s'arrêtaient.

Griffes sorties, yeux rouge à l'appui, Derek était prêts à le tuer. Stiles se plaça sur son chemin l'empêchant d'avancer.

 _« Derek je t'en prie regarde-moi stop »_

Il attrapa Stiles par la nuque mais ne quitta pas une seconde Jason des yeux.

 _« Dégage de mon loft, articula difficilement Derek. Pose la main sur lui à nouveau et rien ni PERSONNE ne m'empêchera de te faire la peau. Dégage ! »_

Peter se leva et pris le bras de Jason sans lui laisser le choix de protester ou non, il l'escorta dehors rapidement.

 _« Dehors ! Tout le monde ! »_

 _« Et moi ?, lui dit Stiles timidement, il n'en mener plus large. »_

 _« Bouge pas ! »_

Il regarda toute la meute s'en aller et dès que la porte se referma, il attrapa Stiles et le cogna contre le mur en grognant.

 _« Ça m'avait manqué SourWolf, susurra Stiles. »_

 _« Tu es à moi Stiles. A moi. Ne recommence plus jamais. Je tuerai quiconque t'approche. A moi. »_

 _« A toi. »_

Stiles ne pensé plus vraiment, il s'en foutait comme de sa première chemise de ne plus parler avec Jason. Son homme passé avant tout, il ne prendra pas le risque de le perdre alors qu'il en avait baver pour l'avoir. Pour le moment, il ne voulait que les lèvres de son Derek sur lui, partout sur lui. Maintenant. Sa possessivité déclenchée des putains de phéromones sexuelles.

Stiles entoura ses jambes autour de son Derek et le supplia presque de l'emmener au lit, ce que s'empressa de faire Derek. Cette nuit fut courte, ils ne s'endormir qu'à la lueur de l'aube.

Le lendemain soir, Derek entra doucement dans la chambre de ce cher Jason et l'attrapa par le coup. Jason ne chercha pas à se battre contre l'Alpha, il n'avait aucune chance.

 _« Il est à moi et il sera toujours à moi. Nos plus anciennes lois m'ordonnent de te tuer pour avoir convoité ce qui m'appartient. Ne recommence plus jamais. Je te supporte dans la meute mais un regard de trop sur lui et je t'exécute. Il est mon territoire. Un conseil : ne te mets pas à dos un Hale, tu ne verras pas le jour se lever. »_

Derek rentra pour retrouver Stiles. Son Stiles rien qu'à lui. Il ne lui dira rien de ce qu'il vient de faire. Un Hale doit toujours protéger sa famille. Peter et Cora le savent autant que lui. Stiles est sa famille et il lui est légitime d'éradiquer toutes menaces.

Stiles est à lui. Pas touche.

* * *

 **Qu'en avez vous pensez ? Des idées pour de nouvelle scène ? A bientôt. bise.**


End file.
